


Agency of Secrecy

by Ashyks



Category: Chuck (TV), Chuck - Fandom, Chuck Fandom
Genre: Agents, CIA, Etc blah blah, Fulcrum, Gen, Multi, Spy - Freeform, the ring - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashyks/pseuds/Ashyks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eston Asken was just a normal 16 year old teenager, high school student, popular and well known within the school. School's football player, and basketball player. Though Eston ending up going to party that changed his life that he wasn't suppose to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agency of Secrecy

It was the month of December, the month of Christmas shopping and everything, decoration being put up, some already decorated in November. Which in his opinion is annoying, it's month of thanks giving for November, not Christmas. Not much he can do about it, he has to suck it up since he can't force people decision. He felt his shoulder nudged and grins. "Whoa!" He laughs before pushing back before grabbing some snow on the ground and chucked it at his friend hitting right in the face. Jason yelps lightly at the snow hitting his face. "Cold!" He said rubbing his face before running forward. "Come on we going to be late for the party!" Jason yelled to Eston who was eager and excited. 

Eston was popular in the school, having many girls dazzled by him, not dating anyone cause enjoys tugging the girls around, getting himself in their heads everyday. He enjoys the attention, after all he came from a very rich family, a billioniar family, close to a trillion due to the jobs his parents has. Though they made him go to a public school which he found a way to get popular and all. He got everything he wanted, friends, girls, parties, and just absolute fun. Who wouldn't ask for anything more? Maybe people with no money, sucks for them. He stepped inside. "Ready to partttyyy!?" He yelled out before the entire crowd cheered loudly with a laugh. "Good cause this is going to be the best party this year!" He cheered with his friends, getting himself cup of beer, drinking some of it down. 

He waved to the DJ to turn the music up as he joined his friends dancing to the beat. He laughs, being careful not to spill his drink on anyone, himself, or on the floor cause plans to drink the entire cup. He drank some more and felt it warm his belly. He had to go pee, which he went to the bathroom and took a long piss before getting out, trying to remember who lives here, not him of course, semi-expensive house, worth almost a million possibly but has to be 800,000 dollars. Walking down the hall before opening a door. His eyes locked on the computer, oh...that looks like a rather expensive computer. He closed the door before sitting down, turning the computer on before first pop was an email which he was curious what's inside cause there wasn't a return address. He clicks on it before a file open. 

He froze, his eyes locked on the screen as everything flashes on the screen, pictures, files, practically the entire internet in his mind. Feeling it burn into his brain, sitting there. 15 hours past before the screen grew dark, falling to the side, knocking his drink over which got into the tower, sparks flew before smoke curled up in the air. He passed out on the ground, only to be shaken by Jack. "Hey! What are you doing in my room!" He yelled trying to get Eston up. Eston groans, opening his eyes and looked at him. "W-What? I...I was trying to find the bathroom...I..don't remember." He mumbles, feeling rather exhausted. "Well you destroyed my computer, you owe me!" Jack growls under his breath. 

Eston blinks before looking at him. "Sorry, I'll buy you a new one, with my own money." He said before leaving, his head was pounding, ugh, feels like his head was just stuffed with information. Not sure what happened, thinking he was just drunk and everything. Stumbling into the street, middle of the day. Oh god, how long was he out? He was so confused right now. He grabs his phone and saw few text messages and few missed call. Oh shit. He dials his mother before hearing her pick up. "I am so sorry! I was with a friend and he got drunk, so had to take him home and well had to watch him....please forgive me! Just don't ground me." He said with a pout.

"Your in trouble! If you don't want to get grounded, you'll do the chores for two weeks!" She said in a stern tone. "We were so worried, you didn't answer your phone or anything." She said worriedly before hanging up. 

Eston groans, oh this is great, chores, the thing he hates the most. He was great student and role model, except when he has fun with parties which his parents doesn't know about it. Sighing deeply, probably go to the electronic store and buy a computer for Jack before gets more pissed at him. It wasn't a long walk, the Buy More was just a mile away which he walked there. He had blonde short hair with blue colored eyes.  Pale skin and just the teenager type appearance. He was only 16 years old, sophomore in highschool. 

Entering inside the store, looking around before one with crazy hair and looks like he was just on drugs. "How may I help you?" Jeff asked with a smile on his face. Eston eyes widen before moving away. "I'm fine, I don't need help." He said before walking away quickly. He groans, rubbing his head wishing he had some painkillers to ease the headache. Finding the computer section, looking at the different type, games, work, both, ugh. Which one to use. Rubbing his head before looking towards the nerd herd section seeing a figure before the individual turned around. He froze as images flashed before his eyes, he stiffens and stumbles, falling on his butt. He groans and got up. Who the hell is Charles Carmichael but also known as Chuck Bartowski? A deep frown formed on his face. Worried. Looks like a normal fella but nope, guy real dangerous, seems to go places that spy movies does or something. 

Focusing on finding a computer, grabbing a 1,500 dollar one which was very high quality and three terrabyte with high power graphic and all. He carried it to register before grabbing his money from his wallet and hands it to the one with a green shirt. He went towards the exit before stopping to see a female with blonde hair, seeming to freeze again, closing his eyes tightly as the images flashed. Sarah Walker, agent of CIA, a spy....what in the world, they do not exist. It was starting to scare him before heading out of the store quickly, breathing heavily. 

Returning back to Jack, knocking on the door, who opened the door. "What?" He said before Eston shoved the box into his hand. "Here's your new computer." He said before leaving quickly wanting to get home. This was all but confusing. Reaching home safely and soundly, he sighed in relief but that was short lasted as his father came around the corner. 

He ended up arguing with his dad for 15 minutes before stormed off into his room annoyed and irritated. He sighed and collapsed onto his bed, closing his eyes trying to get some rest and sleep. He opened his eyes, he didn't know what to do. He looks up at the ceiling, rubbing his aching head which felt like an entire internet was stuffed in his head or something, well the pressure in his brain felt like it. Getting up to his feet and went over to the computer. 

Getting on google, typing in the name "Charles Carmichael" which he got very little information, not a real name, was it a fake name? He wasn't sure, typing in Chuck Bartowski name which got some information after searching for hours, rumors of this guy being something big but nothing else. He sighed, searching the name Sarah Walker which got little to no information at all. Who are these people? He never met them in his life. Why is he even searching them? What's the point in all this. 

Rubbing his hand over his face frustratedly as he continued to search, having to know what's going on and how he know these two individual that seems that doesn't exist but same time they do. 

\---

Casey narrowed his eyes at the screen when the alarm went off when someone tried to search two agents, Chuck Bartowski and Sarah Walker, which he called up Sarah and Chuck to the castle. "We have a situation, someone trying to research on both of you and traced it, also got a web feed." He said pressing a button which a feed came up. Showing a 16 year old kid seeming to tired and exhausted. Chuck and Sarah remained silent to see what the boy does. 

\---

Eston rubbed his hand over his chin and got up, pacing around. "Calm down Eston...Come on, probably to much video games and drinking at the party...Chuck Bartowski....what a weird name is that...Apparently doesn't exist but saw in the store. Then blonde female name Sarah Walker apparently a spy. Nope, this is just video game and movie stuff." He said before sitting down in the chair and spun around in it. "Alright, calm down, let's just think logically, went to a party, drank some beer, took a pissed and passed out in Jack's bedroom. End up destroying expensive tech but replaced it right? No harm no foul. Probably heard the name in the party and just got fuzzy in my head..." He talked to himself before hearing a knock on the door and closed the net. 

"Eston are you ok?" Her mother opened the door, looking towards him. "I heard you talking to yourself, everything alright?" She asked with a worried tone. 

"I'm fine, just a very long day...I'll just get some rest." He said with a reassuring smile, his mother smiles back before nodding, closing the door. He sighed in relief and sat back. Getting up before going to the bathroom, getting himself some painkillers and took it. He groans before walking back to the room before eyes locked on the webcam with the light on. "What in the world?" He said before approaching the webcam, tapping it. He doesn't remember turning it on. Sitting in the chair, maybe a hacker? He handled them before, keeping his expression calm. He types into the computer, trying to find the source and kill it, maybe send them a trojan virus as a warning....nothing to serious.

\---

Chuck canceled the feed quickly. "Stop! He was trying to trace back here!" He said before looking at Casey and Sarah who looked at him. Chuck frowns. "Do you think this is concidence or something?" He asked before waiting for a response. 

"I don't know, he said he came from a party, might been the alcohol and to much video games but we can't be quite sure." She explains trying to figure it out, tapping her finger against her chin lightly. 

Casey pulled the gun back and let's go with metal clank. "Well we should take him out just incase." He said with his eyes narrowed, being quite serious about this. 

"Casey! No! No shooting anyone, let's just maybe get him here and interogate him what he knows." He said, narrowing his eyes at Casey who was glaring at him. He tilts his head and glared back. He was quite stubborn about Casey finding an excuse to shoot someone or whatever that has to be used with hostile force. 

"Chuck is right, we should bring him, we do not know what he knows." Sarah said, making it final, usually Casey can't go against both of them. Hearing him grunt and put the gun away. 

\---

Eston slept till mid-morning of saturday, no school. He was so glad no school today cause he was sore, at least his headache was gone. Getting up to his feet, brushing his teeth and taking a quick shower. Probably just one bad dream or something. Walking out of the bathroom dressed into fresh clothes. "Eston! Someone's at the door wanting to talk to you!" He heard his mother voice. He groans before getting out of his room and heads down stairs. He opens the door before froze to see who it is. Oh no. He closed the door quickly, slamming it shut and locks the door. Oh god! What did the guy want? Is it because what he saw in his head? He whimpered, running towards the back. He ran outside, running across the lawn. He felt something sharp hit against his neck. He stops before grabbing hold of his neck and pulled a dart off his neck. Looking at it, oh. He felt his vision blur before he fell over onto his side outcold. 

He jerked awake when hearing metal table being slammed down with hands. He looks around before looking up towards a muscular tense guy, he froze before his eyes fluttered as images and such flashes before his eyes. He held his breath before staring at him with some fear. "Please don't hurt me...I didn't do anything! I swear! I break any law.....well under drinking but what do you expect a rebellious teenager!?" He was panicing, his heart pounding in his chest. Where was he. "How about you untie me? I'll tell what you want? How about your name? I'm Eston Asken." He said with an innocent smile. 

Casey glares at him, finding this amusing to torture this little teen without even saying anything, just by his presence. Making him feel power, strong, and in command here. He leans back against the wall and stares at him with a blank tense expression. 

"Are flashing on him Chuck?" Sarah asked beside Chuck, which they stood behind a window which on the other side looks like a mirror. "Nope nothing, not flashing anything, nothing about this kid, other than his mother is a sports car owner, and father a weapon and tech inventor. He never been involved in anything but underage drinking at parties but pretty much it." He explained with a deep sigh. 

"You do not need to know my name, I'll be the one asking the question and you answer. Got that?" Casey moving in front of the table and stares at him with a hard gaze. Seeing Eston nod his head fearfully. "Good. Now how did you uptain information on two agents?" He said in a stern tone, narrowing his eyes at Eston that he wasn't joking around. 

Eston blinks a few times. "Agents? Like spy? So whatever thing is true? There spy? Holy shit, spies....Thought they all movies and video games, like Splinter Cell." He said before yelping loudly when Casey slams his hand on the table and spoke clearly. "Answer my question!" He heard Casey raise his voice sternly. He felt like he was going to piss his pants, shaking a little in his seat. "I have no idea, I honestly do not know....Please I swear to god, I do not know anything, I just went to a party, went to the bathroom, went to Jack's room....He had this awesome computer, just came out this month, there was this game...I believe it was I pressed, was a horror game or something. I must've been really drunk cause I passed out and Jack woke me up. Fried and destroyed his computer on accident but spilling rest of my beer on it." He explains, his breathing heavy. 

"Better tell me more than that." Casey warns him carefully. 

"Ok ok. So Jack woke me up, and yelled at me, so I promised him to buy a new computer. My mom called me a gazzilion times and many text messages. Luckily didn't got grounded but have to do chores for a week. So I went to the buy more because closest electronic store to Jack. So I went there, this guy that looks like he was high or drunk, smelled a bit funky, seems to work there asked me for help but I refused and went quickly to the computer section. My friend likes video games and stuff, even was making his own, so got him a very good computer that has three terrabytes and very good graphic card." He explained in a calm tone, trying to recall everything that happens. "I looked towards the Nerd Herd thingy, guy was talking to someone, when he turned around, like if I met him before and know him, uhh Chuck Bartowski or Charles Carmichael? I don't know which the real name but no clue, just know did some classified stuff that's like dangerous in video games or something. I wanted to leave cause I was getting freaked out and totally confused. So went to leave...this female with blonde hair, well somehow I know her too, goes by Sarah Walker and suppose to be a spy? But they do not exist right....? Just video games." He explained carefully.

He paused, watching Casey listen carefully, waiting for him to continue with twitch of his brow. "So I got Jack his new computer and went home. I probably was still drunk or derpy in the mind, so went home, probably just been watching to many spy flicks and games. Couldn't get out of my mind, so I decided to google and research but there was no things as Charles Carmichael, it's a fake name. So used the other name and got store link to buymore and pretty much that. So I looked up Sarah Walker, pretty much the same thing, works at some yogurt place. So....I just gave up, mumbled to myself, took some painkillers, then noticed my webcam was off, only turned on when I skype with my friends or doing gameplay with a friend. Figured out somebody hacked into my webcam, don't want someone to mess with my computer cause It took my ages to build my computer from scratch. So tried to track it back and maybe send in a little virus as a warning not to hack my computer ever again but it was gone. To bad. So next morning woke up with my mother saying someone at the door then that Chuck guy. I am so confused, how does he know where I live? He doesn't even know me." He explained further. 

"So closed the door and locked it, tried to run in the back...that's when I felt a prick in my neck and...noticed I got darted before I passed out. Then I am here. Somehow you look familiar, I swear, if I have amnesia when I was younger...then this is incredibly confusing. Your John Casey, a cornole or whatever you are for a spy thing but think again spies do not exist....so must be all in my head or amnesia that we once met and played pretend spy or something but....doesn't explain things." He finally finished, panting, his heart was pounding, sweat dripped down the side of his face. 

"Sarah look at him, he totally looks confused and freaked out, I don't think he honestly doesn't know us. He looks like he was having signs of...." He said before both Sarah and Chuck stared at each other. 

"You don't think he's another intersect?" She said with a frown, confused. 

"I don't know, maybe we should test him, give him some just photos of bad people and such, see if he flashes and get him to tell us the person name from the photo." He suggested towards Sarah. Sarah nods before pressing button. "Casey, come in, we need to discuss something." She said through the mic before letting go of the button. 

Casey narrowed his eyes uneasily before walks out of the room, closing the door. He went into another room where they observe the holding cell. "This kid knows my name and I never met this kid in my life, so not anything amnesia crap." He stated out straightforward, his eyes narrowed dangerously. Obviously irritated that a kid knows his name without ever meting this kid. 

Chuck clears his throat and spoke. "I do believe, from what I see, he's an intersect. I think a test would work, show him a few photos and sees if he flashes." He suggested with a frown. Casey eyes narrowed and blinks. "Another intersect? How is that possible? Your the only one, we destroyed every known group that tried to make one." He said sternly. "I do not know, but to late now, we have to try." He said with a frown. Hearing Casey grunt, seeming to agree but not liking it. Sarah got some photos of some known terrorist or criminals. He walked into the room and sat down in front of Eston. 

Eston looks at the blonde female. "Your Sarah...Tell me I am not trouble? I didn't do anything I swear, I won't mention you guys if that this is..." He said with a panic tone. His heart pounding in his chest, not wanting to be here. Want to go home, play video games, or do chores, yes chores, better than here. 

"Calm down. I am going to show you some photos and want you to tell me what you know about the person." She said, placing one picture down of a bald guy with a scar over it's eye and well tanned skin, mid-30's at least. 

Eston looks at the photo before his eye lids twitched and eyes rolled back as images and files flashes before him, he groans, his head hurts. He panted and blinks, frowning. "Kerk Negan, a gang leader and a terrorist, tried to blow up confidential library but was taken down and put into a secret location." He said not sure how he knows. "Oh god, please tell me I am not going insane, I do not know this person....I just saw pictures and files, that's about it. Please, no more. My head hurts." He pleaded, tears in his eyes before they fell. 

Sarah looks behind her and looks at the mirror/window, frowning before sighing. "Alright, thank you. Your in no danger but you'll be here for a little." She explained before getting out of the room and went to the observation room. "Well....it seems we have another intersect." She said with a frown. 


End file.
